


Misunderstood Personality

by Josapple



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School, Nerd Harry, Public Sex, Punk Liam, Punk Louis, Punk Zayn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josapple/pseuds/Josapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets bullied because he has good grades so people think he is a nerd and he is also gay. Louis Tomlinson is one of his bullies he is punk and is gay to but doesn't get bullied. They get matched for the marriage project and have to live together while taking care of a fake baby. What'll happen will Harry find out Louis' secret and will Louis find out Harrys'? Will there be love in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. note

**I wrote this but then my computer turned off and it didn't save I will rewrite it tonight later when I get to Wisconsin if I don't fall asleep sorry bye. Oh and I hope you guys like this story I like the idea of it so maybe you will to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's all mushed together I'm writing this on Wattpad and here and when I copied an pasted it looked like this and wouldn't let me fix it I'll try to tomorrow sorry

**Harry's POV**

I woke up at 6:30 and realized that today is my first day as a junior in high school. I got out of bed and decided that I'm going to cook pancakes today. When I was walking down the hall I passed Cher's room I stopped at her door and nocked. I heard a muffled groan and something hit the door.

"If you don't wake up you don't get pancakes" I yelled.

I heard a loud thump then running her door opened to her then she pushed me out of the way and ran downstairs. I heard her yell 'there not ready yet' and laughed. When I walked into the kitchen I seen Niall and Perrie waiting with their plates and forks on the table ready to eat like always.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hello chef Harry make us food" they yelled back. I chuckled at them and grabbed the pancake mix eggs and water to use to make them. I poured them into the mixer and mixed them. When they where done mixing I out them on a pan and started humming to Wrecking Ball while cooking them.

"Harry put on a shirt" Niall said.

"Why jealous of my amazing abs Niall" I said with a smirk.

"No I don't want to work out everyday" he said back.

"I work out once a week not everyday leprechaun" I said he laughed at the nickname and grabbed the finished pancakes. When we all were seated and eating Perrie spoke up.

"Haz if you were strong why don't you stick up for yourself" she asked.

"I'm fine with it as long as it's not you guys" I said and I couldn't help but notice Niall's mood changing.

"Nialler are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea it's just that whenever I ran into Liam he picked on me saying I'm nothing but a worthless fag whose parents died just to get away from" he said. I do t think I've ever been so pissed in my life.

"Mom and dad didn't die to get away from you they were hit by a semi which wasn't your fault or theirs" Perrie said. He just nodded and continued eating.

"So Niall you going to come with me to get my new tattoo today" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Me and Cher are going to I'm making her get her belly button pierced and I'm getting my lip pierced" Perrie said.

"I actually want to get a tattoo of a music note on my wrist" Niall said. I looked at him with shock then started jumping up and down squealing. It was a very manly squeal.

"Fine I guess I'll get my belly button pierced" Cher said.

Perrie joined me squealing and jumping for 5 more minutes till I said I was going to get ready. I walked upstairs past all of their rooms since mine is the farthest from the stairs but it has it's own bathroom so I'm happy. I got dressed in black skinny jeans, my Ramones T-Shirt, my american flag bandana which is rolled up like a headband, and my brown boots. I walked downstairs to see Niall and Cher ready. I yelled upstairs for Perrie to hurry up and she came running downstairs in the exact same outfit as me but she was wearing shorts instead of jeans.

"Well fuck" we said at the same time we started to laugh. We all walked to the garage and me and Perrie got into the Porsche and Niall and Cher got into the truck. We drove out of the garage and drove down the road when we got to a red light I got a message from

Niall: do you want to race.

I texted him back of course I do.

We waited for the red light to go green and we floored the cars. Perrie started laughing when we heard Cher scream at Niall. When we pulled into the school parking lot we got out of the car. Me and Perrie started laughing when we seen Niall's truck floor it into the parking lot when he parked his car he ran out and hid behind me and Cher fell out laughing.

"What happened" Me and Perrie asked.

"I accidentally almost hit Louis car and him, Zayn, and Liam were in there" he said. Just then we seen Louis car come in the parking lot and straight towards us. He stopped by us and all 3 of them came out.

"Where is that stupid leprechaun" Louis yelled. I punched him in the jaw while Niall and Cher ran into school. Zayn and Liam ran to since the bell rang.

"Did you just punch me in the jaw" he asked.

"Yup" I said.

"The nerd can punch" he said which caused Perrie to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked her confusedly.

"You called Harry a nerd when he isn't yea he gets straight B's but that's because I help him dummy" she said.

"Whatever he's still a worthless faggot" he said.

"If you haven't forgotten so are you" I said." Aw is the only reason you bully me because you like me"

As I said that I grabbed a hold of his lower region through his pants and I felt him harden. Shocked I let go and looked up at him while starting to laugh. He looked at me with a sad expression and tears threatening to come out of his eyes and he ran away. Me and Perrie looked at each other and walked into the building confused.

**HOME EC CLASS**

When I walked into class I seen that the desks were pit into pairs. I looked at the board to see if it told me where I sit. It did it said alphabetical order which equals I have to sit by Louis. What made me laugh is that Niall has to sit next to Liam since no one in this class falls between H and M. I sat down hoping Louis will miss this class but I guess luck wasn't on my side when I seen him walk in. He had a ice pack held to his jaw and he looked at the desk and then the board. I heard him mumble 'shit' before he sat down by me and put his stuff down.

"Hey Louis I'm sorry about your jaw" I said. He looked up at me and nodded but before he could look back down I grabbed his jaw and looked at him. Phish eyes looked blood shot from crying and his nose was red while tear stains where on his cheeks.

"Are you ok" I asked he just nodded and looked down. When the rest of the class came in and so did the teacher we got started.

"Ok this year we are doing an all year long project" he said.

"The person you sit by will be your partner for the whole year" couple of the class groaned and I just looked at Louis to see him doodling hearts in his book around someone's name whose I couldn't see.

'I wish it was mine'

I thought to myself I'm not even going to fight with it I know I have a crush on Louis I have since 8th grade.

"This project is different you have to live with your partner pretend to be married and have to take care of a 'baby' the pairs that lasts the whole year get a 100% and extra credit so while I pass out the babies get to know your partner and find out where your staying" Mr. Dufinbob said.

"So Louis is it ok if we stay at my house it's pretty big and there isn't many people there" I said.

"Define pretty big and how many people" he said back.

"5 stories and just me, Perrie, Niall, and Cher" I said.

He looked around to see Niall is partners with Liam.

"Ok but what if Liam stays with also" he asked.

"The house is big it'll be alright" I said patting his knee. He blushed and looked at my hand then at me and nodded. We heard someone clear their voice and we looked up to see Mr. Dufinbob staring at us.

"Boy or girl" he asked me and Louis looked at each other before saying girl.

"What should we name her" he asked.

"How about Darcy for a first name then May for a second and whose the man in this 'marriage' since we need to know what last name to give her" I asked but then Mr. Dufinbob cleared his throat.

"Alright class for the boys that are partnered up together here are the 'man' in the relationship for Niall and Liam it's Liam and for Harry and Louis it's Harry for the girls since there is only one which is Eleanor and Cher it will be Eleanor you will take the man in the relationships last name for this whole year so whatever you turn in at school will have their last name and the office and all of the teachers know about this got it" Mr. Dufinbob said. The class mumbled got it. Louis was fussing that he was the girl because of his height so I broke it down gently.

"What man would have an arse and curves that make women jealous" I said. He blared at me.

"This arse is property of my husband so don't think of looking at it or touching it" he said.

"I think you forgot that I am your husband Lou so I guess I can" before he could reply to me I pushed myself up against his back and said "Come on lets get your stuff" We walk out of the classroom and into the hallway then out the doors to the parking lot.

"Do you want me to meet you at your house so you can leave your car." I asked.

"Yea that would be a good idea" he said.

He got into his car and I got into mine we drove for a couple miles till he pulled into a driveway down the block from my house. I got out of my car and Louis got out of his.

"I need to tell my mom can you grab the baby out of my car please" he said and asked.

"Sure thing hubby" I said and he shot me a glare that said call me that again then you're dead. We walked into the house and a older lady walked into the room.

"Boobear and who is this young gentlemen and a child?" She said confusedly.

"Hey Mrs. Tomlinson I'm Harry and I'm Louis partner in Home EC and we have to be 'married' for a year and take care of Darcy here and you see Louis has to stay with me during this is that ok with you Mrs. Tomlinson" I said.

"Well for 1 call me Jay 2 yea I'm fine with it and 3 use protection" she said winking at me and Louis we both looked at each other and blushed. Louis went upstairs to get his stuff and Jay came back with a car seat for infants she handed it to me and left then came back with some baby clothes diapers and bottles.

"Thank you ma'am this is very kind of you" I said.

"Harry don't call me ma'am or Mrs. Tomlinson since you're 'married' to Louis you're technically my 'son in law' so call me mom and I better see a ring on his finger soon" she said. A couple minutes later Louis came downstairs with 2 suitcases and groaned when he seen all the stuff surrounding me.

"The child is a doll not even alive and she is spoiling it dear lord" he said and I laughed. I put the Darcy into the car seat/ carrier and held it while grabbing the bags on the floor. We walked outside after saying bye to Jay and put the stuff in my trunk. I put the baby in the backseat and buckled it in and got into the driver side while Louis got i to the passenger side.

"Ready to go to your new home" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" he said. I drove the block to the house then when we got there we grabbed the baby and it's stuff and Louis also grabbed his suitcases. When we got inside we heard 4 peoples voices coming from the kitchen. I walked in there seeing Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Perrie. They turned heads when they heard me walk in.

"Ready to go Harry we have to pick Cher up from Eleanor's house" Niall asked. I nodded and yelled for Louis. He came into the kitchen with Darcy in his arms newly dressed.

"What?" He asked.

"Is it ok if I leave for a little bit me, Niall, Perrie, and Cher had plans to go to the parlor" I said hoping he'll think of the pizza one not tattoo.

"Sure" he said.

"Ok thanks Boobear" I yelled hearing him groan and Zayn and Liam laugh while walking out. We got into Niall's truck and drove to the directions Cher gave us. We arrived there 20 minutes later and nocked on the door. No one answered so we seen if it was unlocked it opened up and we couldn't believe what we seen when it did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry it's all mushed together I'm writing this on Wattpad and here and when I copied an pasted it looked like this and wouldn't let me fix it I'll try to tomorrow sorry


	3. Confusion and niceness

**Harry's POV**

We walked I to Eleanor's house and saw her and Cher snogging on the couch. I coughed awkwardly to try and get their attention it worked since Cher looked up abruptly and seen us she quickly got off of Eleanor.

"Hey guys what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Well we were going to the parlor now remember" Perrie replied.

"Oh yea lets go bye El see you in a bit" Cher yelled as we were walking out. We heard a distant bye from Eleanor after we closed the door.

"So how much did you guys see" Cher asked.

"Nothing really except for you and Eleanor practically having dry sex" I said.

"Oh that's awkward" she replied. 

"No what's aw awkward is that your supposed best friend doesn't tell you that she is lez or bi or pan no I have to find out this way" I snapped. I got in the drivers seat and my phone went off

**(bold- Harry)**   _(italics- Louis_

 

**Hello**

_Hey Hazzy_

**What's up Boobear**

_Do you want me to cook dinner_

**You don't have to baby I'll be home soon**

_Did you just call me baby_

**Yes Yes I did got a problem with** **that?**

_Nope none at all_

**Ok I'll see you when I get home baby**

_Ok bye Hazzy_

 

**_End of phone call_ **

 

**Louis POV**

He called me baby Harry called me baby yay! The way he said it sounds sincere could he really be sincere about calling me baby. Wait why am I making such a big deal out of this all he did was call me baby in that deep sexy husky voice of his ok mind get back on track. I have to go feed the baby.

 

**Harry's POV**

When the phone call ended I blushed realizing that I just called Louis baby. I blushed and Perrie started laughing and Niall wiggled his eyebrows saying get some. We finally arrived at the tattoo parlor and we got out of the truck. When we walked in I seen Nick behind the counter and sighed.

"Harry you finally going to agree to go on the date with me" Nick asked. I felt Perrie slip me a ring and I knew what she meant I put it on my ring finger and walked up to him.

"Nope but I'm engaged to the most beautiful man in the world Nicky I'm in love with him and he proposed to me and let me pick the ring because the one he bought me was much more expensive then this one and Nicky he is so dreamy I cant even" I say and stare dreamily into the air actually thinking about Louis.

"Who is the lucky man" Nick asked through clenched teeth.

"His name is Louis and he is just beautiful and has the most beautiful eyes in the world" I said smiling happily.

"Isn't he a punk?" Nick asked.

"Yup and I love each and everyone of his tattoos" I said.

"Okay just remember when you get tired of staying with a loser you know where to find me beautiful" Nick said.

"Yea sure wont be looking for you and the loser thing no Louis is amazing you're just jealous that he got a chance and you never did" I replied and seen Ed walk to the front.

"You ready to get your new tattoo Harry?" Ed asked. I nodded frantically and followed him into the back to his room where he gives the tattoos.

"What do you want today?" Ed asked.

"I want two swallows on my chest" I said he nodded and got the ink and set to work. It was an hour later when he finally finished my tattoo, he let me stand up and look at what he did.

"It looks great Ed thank you so much" I said he nodded and I left the room and went up front to pay. I walked up front to see Perrie's lip done and Cher paying while Niall was sitting playing with the bandage over his wrist. After I finished paying everyone got up and went to the car.

"So Niall how's the tattoo look" I asked.

"It looks really good and I really like it but it hurt like a bitch" he said which caused us all to laugh.

"Well at least you got one" I said and he started the car. After we dropped off Cher we started to our house. When we finally got there I looked to see dinner done, Liam and Zayn where the only ones in the kitchen so I looked at them. They shook their heads so I turned around to look straight into Louis' eyes who just entered the kitchen.

"Boobear did you cook this?" I asked. He nodded his head and kissed my cheek which caused me to blush as bright as a tomato.

"Well thank you babe" I said and it was his turn to blush who would've known that I'd make THE Louis Tomlinson blush I didn't. 

"Hehehehe your welcome" Louis said. We walked downstairs where everyone was getting their food it was different but a good different a very good different and I liked it a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated sorry for the wait umm I don't know what hits mean I think it means reads but I'm not the smartest so I don't even know but if it is then yay I got 200


	4. First Day As Parents

**Harry's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of footsteps and a babies cry. I looked up to see Louis walking over to Darcy, and he picked her up. I got out of bed and went behind Louis and wrapped my arms around him. 

"How long as she been up?" I ask. 

"Not long I was hopping she would go back to sleep so I wouldn't have to get up but she didn't" he replied.

I put my face in his neck and nodded my head yes in reply. He put down Darcy when she fell back to sleep and turned around in my arms. He looked up at me through his eyelashes and held his arms up to say carry me.

I chuckled and picked him up while he wrapped his legs around my waist. I carried him over to our bed and set him down I got in on the other side of him. He immediately rolled closer to me and cuddled into my chest and entertained our legs. 

I wrapped my arms around his waist and we fell back to sleep. 

**AFTER THEY SLEEP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL**

When Louis, Darcy, and I arrived to school in the truck we got out and Louis grabbed Darcy. We walked into school holding hands since we had to act married. Darcy was rested on his hips. 

People gave us some weird looks seeing as we would always fight and now we have to get a long. When the school day was over we went to stop at his moms seeing as she wants us to stop bye. When we got there we seen Phoebe and Daisy running around the yard laughing playing tag. 

When we got out of the Phoebe runs up to me and gives me a hug. I hugged her back and we walked inside of Louis' house. When we got in there Louis tensed and and we stopped walking at what we seen. 

 

**Hey guys sorry this is so short I'm tired and I can't really think of anything right now. I've been going through a lot so I'm sorry I'll try to update more often. I love you guys so much thank you for reading. Please leave comments and vote it means the world to me.**


End file.
